Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Meets Zog
''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Meets Zog ''is the 6th Thomas & Friends/MLP FIM/Magic Light Pictures short film to be made by DavidBrennan99. It'II aired on 11th of March. Plot Zog is the keenest dragon in school, but he's also the most accident-prone. He is desperate to win a golden star in at least one of the tests Madam Dragon sets for him and his classmates, but each year sees him just fall short. In Year One, he learns to fly … but crashes into a tree. In Year Two, he learns to roar … but gives himself a sore throat. In Year Three, he learns to blow flames … but sets his wing on fire. Fortunately, during every setback a young girl seems to arrive to help at just the right time. She's armed with bandaids, soothing peppermints and bandages — just what Zog needs to get back on track! And then it's Year Four and Zog has to learn how to capture a princess. Finally it's his time to shine as he learns that his young helper is none other than Princess Pearl and she's quite happy to be captured! But what will happen in Year Five, when Zog has to learn to fight and a knight named Gadabout the Great shows up to rescue Pearl? Trivia * The Wild Kratts (Chris and Martin Kratt, Aviva Corcovado, Koki and Jimmy Z), Discord, Sunset Shimmer, Capper, The Young Six (Smolder, Sandbar, Yona, Ocellus, Silverstream and Gallus), The Gruffalo, The Gruffalo's Child, Mouse, Witch, Cat, Dog, Green Bird, Frog, Stick Man, Female Duck, Iago, Berkeley Beetle, Ace, Sooty, Soo, Sweep, Little Cousin Scampi, The Highway Rat, Fox (The Gruffalo), Owl, Snake and Dragon will guest star in this film. * Despite their appearance in the film, Fox, Owl, Snake, The Highway Rat and Dragon will only spying on the heroes and talk about Zog and Pearl. The Highway Rat will also try to rob Pearl but got foiled by the heroes and Zog. * Diesel 10, Devious Diesel, their league of villains and Grogar appears in the bonus ending when Dragon, Fox, Owl, Snake and the Highway Rat reports about Zog and Pearl becoming new allies to Thomas, Twilight and their friends and they plan to increase their ally numbers to outnumber the heroes to get rid of them for good. * The reason why The Gruffalo, The Gruffalo's Child, Mouse, Witch, her pets, Stick Man, The Highway Rat, Duck, Fox, Owl, Snake and Dragon are appearing in this film is because The Gruffalo, The Gruffalo's Child, Room on the Broom, Stick Man, The Highway Rat ''and Zog ''are books made by Julia Donaldson and Axel Scheffler and adapted into films by Magic Light Pictures. * Dragon is revealed to be an old student of Madame Dragon's class and have abused the lessons for his desire to eat witches and being mean to the other dragon students which Zog exposes to Madame Dragon which cause him to get expelled from Dragon School. He's also an old advisability of Zog since he expose his plans. * The guards, Cat and Snake are all voiced by Rob Brydon. Gallery Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Series Flims Category:Short Flims Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films